Our Destined Paths
by Dobbsy
Summary: Elena and Damon have been best friends for 30 years living together as vampires. Elena is about to come face to face with something she doesn't want to accept or understand but will soon learn that everything happens for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I have started a new story EVEN though I have been bad about updating my other story Singing the Blues...But I have hit a bit of a writer's block with that one and I just haven't been able to get this story out of my head and my dreams so I'm going to work on both of them at the same time...I have this story laid out in my head and I'm really excited to write it...So let me know your thoughts and if I should continue it...I will write a few more chapters as this one doesn't give a lot away...But its Damon and Elena and they are both vampires but other than that it is a complete different story to the Vampire Diaries...I wanted to branch out and write something a bit different...So let me know your thoughts... **

Elena stared at the ceiling talking herself into getting out of bed to start her very ordinary day. She had been laying there for over half an hour listening to her best friend and another one of his casual women have what sounded like pretty average sex. She knew it was only average considering it was every other day she woke up to him having sex on the other side of her wall. The worst part of it all was she could hear every single thing that was going on in there because of her stupid heightened hearing. She loved most of her vampire abilities but at times like these she just wished she could turn it all off and go back to being human. All of a sudden the overwhelming coppery scent of blood drifted into her room and she grunted and snapped; that was the last straw. She had told Damon a hundred times not to feed from a human while she was still in the house. She threw the covers back and speed to his door, growling when she got there to catch his attention.

"Hey baby. Want to join?" Damon said while giving her his best grin. The blonde on top of him continued to ride him not even caring that there was somebody watching them have sex. Elena rolled her eyes at his choice of woman and the fact that she obviously didn't care that the man she was riding was calling another woman baby and asking her to join them. How tasteful Elena thought.

"No Damon I do not want to join. What I want is for you to actually listen when I talk. I have asked you a million times not to feed from humans when I am in the house. You know that I can't control myself when I feed from them and you continue to push my limits by doing it in the next room." Elena said while clenching her jaw. He made her so mad and she just wanted to jump on his bed and slap that smile off his face.

"Sorry. I got carried away babe. I went to the hospital last night and got some more blood bags. Let me just finish up here and I will be down in a minute." Damon gave her a genuine smile and then flipped the blonde over and slammed into her coming after only a few more thrusts.

Elena ran down the stairs and opened the fridge seeing it was fully stocked again and grabbed a bag downing it almost instantly. After taking a deep breath she grabbed another bag and walked out to their lounge room and fell back on to the couch. Taking this bag more slowly she shook her head and cursed herself for letting him off the hook yet again. She hated that she could never be angry at him for more than a few minutes. He simply had to smile at her or call her baby and she would melt. He was her best friend for close to 30 years now and they knew each other better than anybody else in this world. They were each other's family and support system and she knew that without him she probably wouldn't be alive today.

She could hear them walking down the stairs, stopping at the bottom so he could compel her. He fed her some generic line about having a great night, to cover the bite mark for the next few days and not to call him again. She giggled and skipped out the door and Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes. He plopped down on the couch next to her snatching her blood bag and giving her his winning smile before taking a long sip of the blood.

"Damon." Elena said while giving him a knowing look he had grown to hate.

"I know, I know ok. I just get carried away when I'm in the throes of passion." He smirked while raising his eyebrows at her.

"Passion Damon? Seriously? I live in the next room. We share a wall for Christ sake and I know that wasn't passion this morning." She said while laughing at him.

"Ok so that may not have been passion but at least I was getting some unlike you. You were the one who was listening in anyway. How weird is that missy?" Damon said while poking her side.

"It's pretty hard to not listen in Damon. Like I said we share a wall and I've got stupid vampire hearing remember?" She said while letting out a huff in irritation.

Damon wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest and laughed at his best friend. He loved her more than anyone in this world even though she was fiercely stubborn and sometimes drove him crazy, but he just couldn't get enough of her.

"You know it's only passionate when it's with you Lena." He kissed the top of her head while whispering his statement. She looked up at him and smiled knowing she was the only one he was open and honest with. He leaned in to kiss her and she back away.

"Don't even think about it. I know for a fact you haven't showered or brushed your teeth yet since that little bimbo was all over you." She laughed still trying to get away from him but he was relentless trying to get a rise out of her. He finally had her pinned to the couch under him and he leaned down slowly and kissed her jaw. "Ew gross Damon" she said while still giggling under him.

"I'm gross to you?" Giving her a smirk.

"No the blonde is gross to me. Your fine I suppose." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Please I'm your world and you're mine so just deal with it already." He quickly kissed her neck and moved off her walking out of the room. "I'm taking a shower. Wanna join?" Elena just laughed and picked up the now empty blood bag from the couch and threw it in the bin on her way back upstairs.

Damon stepped into his shower closing the glass door behind him basking in the warmness of the water. He loved that the hot water made his body almost feel warm to his own touch. He missed feeling the warmth of human blood running through his veins every day. After a minute he couldn't help but smile feeling someone else's presence in his bathroom.

"Normally I have to beg you to shower with me." He slowly turned around to find Elena sitting on his vanity staring at him.

"Let's go out tonight. I feel like drinking a lot of alcohol and finding some poor guy or girl to spend the night with." She said without even blinking. She was suddenly very determined to just go out and do something fun. They used to go out every few nights but she had turned Damon down the last few weeks not really feeling in the mood to be around people.

"Finally. I was wondering when you were going to snap out of this slump. I've missed having you by my side." He said while continuing to wash and lather his body. To the outside world it would seem strange that Elena was sitting watching while he showered but the two of them knew each other inside and out and after 30 years nothing was a surprise anymore. They were best friends and although they had tried being in a relationship many years ago ending in Elena catching Damon cheating on her, she had long since forgiven him and moved past any resentment. She had come to accept him for who he was. Now they both slept with whoever they wanted to while still sleeping with each other. They both secretly knew nobody else even came close to making them happy but neither could completely commit to the other for some reason. Whenever they came close one of them would do or say something and they would end up in a huge fight leading to a week of silence, angry make up sex and then laughing about how stupid they both were.

Elena finally smiled at him and jumped down off the vanity. She started undressing and Damon opened the shower door waiting for her to step in. After dropping her underwear on the ground she wiggled her eyebrows at him and slyly started to back out of the bathroom grinning at him. Right before she was about to enter into his bedroom she waved at him and bolted.

"Oh no you don't." Damon yelled running after her. It only took him a second before he wrapped his arms around her lifting her off her feet and throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed at him while they both laughed.

"Put me down Damon." She giggled while punching his chest. He quickly had them back in the shower and pulled her down to her feet so she was under the water.

"I'm glad you're coming out tonight baby. I missed you." He leaned down and kissed her while the warm water ran over their bodies.

"I've missed you too babe." She whispered against his lips. She knew she was turning over a new leaf and she was just glad that Damon was there holding her hand through it all.


	2. Chapter 2

"This place never changes," Elena whispered to herself while swirling her drink round in her glass. Damon seemed to always bring her to this same bar when she was feeling a bit down. She had no idea why because she had shown little interest in the bar itself, but she had seen a familiar pattern arises every time her and Damon came here. She spun around on her seat and looked towards her best friend currently whispering into the ear of a blonde haired woman on the other side of the bar. Damon had abruptly left her alone with her drink when the blonde entered twenty minutes ago. Every few seconds she would laugh or subtly hit his chest and Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"And you never seem to change either. Always the same little routine Damon," she spoke out loud to get his attention. He slowly moved his head away from the woman's neck and turned slightly to face her.

"Seriously?" Damon spoke no louder than if they were sitting right next to each other. They were on opposite sides of the busy and loud bar but they could continue this little conversation with each other and nobody would even notice.

"You stroke their cheek, brush a lock of hair behind their ear and then do that thing with your eyes. It's always the same Damon," she laughed as she spoke and she could see the surprise in Damon's face as she joked with him.

"Somebody's jealous. Missing me already baby?" Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just smiled back at him.

Elena turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. If she was already out she may as well get a little buzz going to cheer herself up. She was waiting for the bartender to finish making her drink when she felt the presence of a woman sitting down next to her. The woman kept sneaking glances at Elena and she couldn't help but feel flattered. Elena finally turned her head and was pleasantly surprised to see how beautiful the woman was. She had long blonde hair which she had loosely curled at the ends and Elena couldn't help but notice that they had the exact same hairdo apart from the colour. She was wearing a form fitting red dress and red heels to match. Simple attire but her confidence meant she looked amazing. When their eyes met Elena was surprised at how innocent she looked. The body language she was giving off showed confidence but Elena could see behind those eyes she was a scared little girl.

"Ah hi," the woman nervously said.

"What's your name?" Elena replied looking over at her.

"Claire," she nervously responded. Elena smiled at her and Claire relaxed finally seeing that Elena seemed like a nice enough person.

"I'm Elena." Elena reached out her hand while she spoke and gave Claire a quick hand shake. "So Claire, you here on your own?"

"No. I came with my roommate, but she meet some guy and apparently I'm now invisible it seems..." Claire looked down and twirled her fingers in a puddle of water on the bar making a pattern out of the spilled liquid. Elena laughed to herself knowing that feeling all too well. After 20 years of dealing with Damon's disappearing act into dark corners with women she came to realise he wasn't doing it on purpose or to hurt her. He simply wanted some action and she couldn't blame him for that.

"The guy is gorgeous so I can't really blame her." Claire looked over her shoulder at the couple and Elena noticed she was looking at Damon and her friend.

"Ah I see your room mate has met mine," Elena laughed and quickly finished her drink in one mouthful. Claire was looking at the couple with envy and Elena could see she was just chatting up Elena to pass the time.

"You live with him?" Claire asked shocked.

"Yep. Want me to introduce you?" Elena said knowing where this conversation was going. Girls always seemed to be talking to her simply to get to Damon. It annoyed her most of the time but tonight she was just bored with the idea.

"Oh no. I mean he is obviously into my friend and not me," She whispered knowing she was giving her obvious jealousy away.

Elena looked over to Claire and felt bad for the girl. She was beautiful and any guy or girl would be lucky to have her on his arm. She had clearly been hurt in the past and it was holding her back now from being with somebody she deserved. Elena moved her hand on top of hers and Claire looked over at her wearing an empty smile. Elena smiled back and caught her eyes to connect into her mind.

"Claire I want you to go over to my friend Damon and your roommate and introduce yourself to Damon. Tell him you would love to join them for the night because they are clearly the most stunning couple in the club and you would be honoured to spend the night with them." Elena finished compelling Claire and smiled at her. "You should go over and say hi Claire." Claire gave her a look of confusion and then suddenly it was lost.

"You know what I think I might. Thank you Elena. I hope you have a great night." Claire leant over and kissed Elena on the cheek before strutting across the club to Damon and her roommate. Elena quickly whipped out her phone as she walked towards the exit and sent a quick message to Damon.

_Enjoy. _

She stepped out into the street and took a deep breath inhaling the warm summer night. Even as a human she loved to inhale all the aromas that came with warm nights. Walking off down the street towards home she couldn't help but feel she was being watched tonight. She had been feeling weird all day and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She racked her brain trying to figure out if she had forgotten something, but she kept coming up blank.

She made her way down an area between two buildings and found her favourite little hang out for when she was desperate for some alone time. The area used to be a favourite for drug dealers and prostitutes but the council cleaned up the area a few years ago and during the day it was now a nice place for workers in the area to have their lunches outdoors. Trees and plants lined the area and benches and tables were through the middle. She jumped up to one of the tables and walked along one of the edges balancing on her heels.

Suddenly she heard somebody whistle from further down the road. She stopped in her tracks and snapped her head into the direction of the sound. Silence.

She shook her head and continued along the table holding her arms out now to balance. Suddenly she heard the whistle again and this time it was only meters from her. She stopped dead in her tracks knowing exactly who was making the noise.

"Luca?" Elena breathed out into the night. She couldn't believe after all this time she was hearing that beautiful whistle again.

"Hello Elena," The male voice sounded from behind her and she whipped around seeing her guardian sitting perfectly relaxed on the table behind her with his legged propped up on the bench below.

"Oh my god Luca, it has been so long. I was starting to think I wasn't useful to you anymore," Elena said. It had been five years since her guardian had visited her giving her any assignments or work. She loved keeping herself busy and having something to set her mind to, but five years ago Luca simply stopped visiting her and Damon. He wouldn't answer their calls for him and after about a year of silence they simply gave up trying to contact him. They had both missed the work and responsibility and were frequently snapping at each other about the prospect of never been useful again.

"You have always been of use to me Elena. I have always appreciated your dedication and loyalty to the work," Luca gracefully spoke. He was a true gentleman and always spoke with poise and humanity towards her. A few months after her transition Damon sat her down and explained to her that as vampires they now answered to the guardians of the world. He told her it was a way of keeping the balance for their now eternal lives. Elena hated the idea of answering to somebody else, but after her first few assignments she started to appreciate her role in the larger scale of things.

"Thank you Luca but I can't help but be a little upset that I haven't heard from you in a few years," Elena answered while sitting down next to him on the table.

"You have to understand that in the bigger scheme of things now five years isn't that long Elena. You are destined to live a very long life. There may be times in the future when you may not see me for an even longer time," Luca answered. He stared up at the sky and smiled at the stars. Luca always seemed to be lost in thought and gazing away at something else. He was a peaceful looking man and he always dressed simply to match. He was wearing a pair of grey suit pants and a white collared dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. She had joked with him in the past that he was all dressed up with nowhere to go.

"That's not a comforting thought Luca."

"The eternal life or not seeing me for years?" Luca smiled over at her.

"To be honest, both. I didn't sign up for this life and sometimes I really resent the person who turned me and left me for dead that night," Elena whispered hoping to not offend her guardian. She didn't want him to feel she was unappreciative for everything he had done for her over the years.

Luca simply nodded and looked away from her which made her nervous. It was unlike Luca not to answer her.

"Thank god Damon found me that night," She added to make herself feel better.

"Yes indeed." He paused and Elena looked over to see him staring off into space again. "And how is Damon these days?"

"Same old Damon," Elena laughed thinking he was probably sandwiched between two women right now and loving life. Typical Damon really.

"He has always been an interesting character to me. He surprises me at every corner and I enjoy watching how he works"

"Couldn't agree more with you," Elena answered while chuckling to herself.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here?" Elena said.

"Eager to work I see?" Elena shrugged her shoulders while he spoke knowing he saw right through her act. She was desperate to set her mind to a project. She need the distraction.

"I need you to look into a girl. Follow her, find out as much about her as you can about her without approaching her. It is important that you don't communicate with her in any way Elena. Can you promise me that no matter what situation presents itself to you, you will not communicate with her?" Luca spoke seriously to her. Elena had never seen Luca so stern about a job before. In the past he would simply pass on the details to her and disappear into the night again. This was different and it unnerved her.

"Is she dangerous?" Elena asked.

"We don't know for sure but from what we know she shouldn't be dangerous to you or anyone else right now," He assured Elena.

"So then why do I have the feeling you are not telling me something?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"You are aware that everyone is born with a life path and our role as guardians is to make sure you follow those paths during your life yes?" Elena nodded.

"Over the centuries only a few people have ever been born without a life path. These people tend to be truly evil people who change the world simply by being born." Luca stopped talking hesitant to go on; he didn't want to scare or worry Elena.

"But as guardians you are able to guide people in the right direction so why can't you guide her the right way?" Elena questioned.

"We'll see this is where we have a problem. The girl was born without a guardian Elena," Luca spoke softly to Elena.

Elena froze. She didn't think that was even possible for somebody to be born without a guardian.

"I don't understand. How does that happen?" Elena asked shocked.

"It is very rare but it does happen. It shouldn't but it has happened in the past and not with good consequences," Luca said.

"Consequences?" Elena asked.

"I can't really explain it all to you but people in the past who have been born without guardians are truly evil people and have changed the world we know today Elena. Think about some of the people who you would consider to be evil human beings?" Luca spoke carefully.

"Stalin and Hitler?" Elena questioned.

Luca didn't answer her question directly but he also didn't disagree with her guesses. Elena just nodded her head not sure if she even wanted the truth herself.

"Who is this girl?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Katherine Pierce. That is the only information I can give you Elena. I will contact you soon enough as I'm sure you will have more questions. In the mean time I suggest you find this girl on your own and when you are ready, show her to Damon," Luca replied while getting up from the table.

"I can't talk to Damon about this?" Elena questioned.

"Yes of course you can talk to Damon about this. You two work well together and I hope you continue to do so. I just ask that when you first go to visit this girl you go alone." Luca reached out and placed his hand on Elena's shoulder. "You will understand why in time." Luca smiled and turned around to walk back down the street into the darkness.

"Good luck Elena," he said before he was gone into the night leaving Elena alone and confused.

Elena felt the bed shift beside her and awoke from her deep slumber knowing instantly who was in her bed with her. His arms wrapped around her body and brought her body closer to his.

"Shouldn't you be off entertaining those roommates?" Elena mumbled into her pillow. Damon moved his head to rest on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck.

"Well my partner in crime decided to skip out on me so I decided to ditch the roomies and come home to my one and only girl," Damon spoke the last few words softly into her ear causing Elena's whole body to shiver. Damon chuckled feeling her response and started kissing her shoulder.

"So what exactly happened tonight? Why did you run off on me?" Damon asked in-between kisses.

"There was no running involved," Damon reached forward and grazed his thumb over her bare nipple while she spoke. "Mmmm..."

"Still, I thought you wanted to have some fun tonight," Damon whispered into her shoulder. He suddenly cupped her whole breast in his hand and squeezed and Elena arched her back into him moaning.

"I saw Luca." Damon froze hearing those words out of her mouth. Elena surprised herself even say the words out loud considering what they were doing.

"What did you just say?" Damon finally said after an uncomfortable silence.

"I saw Luca," Elena repeated. Damon rolled back onto the bed to lie flat on his back and stared up to the ceiling.

"What did he say?" He spoke softly.

"We have a new assignment finally. It was weird though, this seemed different somehow," Elena said while turning over to look at him.

"Different how?" Damon questioned. Elena crawled onto him so she was straddling his body and looked down at him smiling. "God that's such a evil little smile you've got going on there. What did my naughty little girl find out?" Damon chuckled while grabbing her ass and squeezing it. Elena squealed and threw her hands down onto his chest to steady herself.

"Ok now that I've got you out of that brooding mindset I can explain to you what's going on. I have a feeling you're not going to like it," Elena raised her eyebrows and Damon mirrored her look right back at her.

"Just spill already. This anticipation is killing me."

"Well we need to find out as much information about a girl named Katherine Pierce..."

"Hmm sexy name," Damon interrupted her. She hit his chest and scolded him.

"Anyway this is going to make your head spin. The girl has no guardian."

"Wait, what? That can't be right. It's impossible." Elena rolled her eyes at his response.

"Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it's not true. God your ego is out of control babe." Damon fake pouted and she almost leaned forward to kiss his gorgeous face. She hated that he had that affect on her.

"Fine fine. So what exactly does that mean?"

"I don't know actually. Oh and she has no destined path either."

"Your joking right? God this sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. Why does Luca want us looking over her?" Damon questioned.

"Well technically Luca wants me to go investigate this on my own." Damon froze and looked up at her in bewilderment.

"No absolutely not. You are not going out there on your own. You don't know what you are going up against and by the sounds of it neither do the guardians." Elena scoffed and try to remove herself from on top of his chest but he grabbed her thighs and held her in place.

"Firstly, Ow! And secondly, Luca simply requested that I find this girl on my own and after that we can work together."

"Why?"

"I I have no idea to be honest. The whole thing was very vague. I sent a message to Caroline to track down the girl so hopefully we will have an address by tomorrow." Elena smiled down at him trying to reassure him she would be ok. "I promise you I will keep you in the loop at all times. Besides it's not like I'm going to approach her the first time. I'll just do a drive by and check her out and according to Luca after the first sighting of her we can go back to working together. Now that doesn't sound so bad does it?"

Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head. He hated the idea of Elena being out there all alone when they were working. Before Elena came into his life he only had to look out for himself and at the time that really suited him. But now he hated the thought of ever being away from Elena for more than a few hours; particularly when they were working. He let out a deep breath and decided to just try and put all his possessive motives aside for the moment and just be with Elena right now.

"I don't like it and I don't agree but I don't really have a choice do I?" Elena giggled and shook her head before leaning down and kissing his lips quickly.

"I know it is hard for you to not always be in control baby but I promise to be careful." Damon nodded his head and smiled up at her. God he loved her so much. Her words always had a calming effect on him and he couldn't deny the power she had over him. He ran his hands up her thighs until he reached the bottom of her underwear and subtly tugged on the hem of them.

"What do you think you're doing huh?" Elena laughed while watching him give her his trademark smirk and raising his eyebrows.

Damon moved his hands up her body to her stomach and fingered the top of her underwear before moving one under the material and down over her heated core. Elena let out a moan and Damon instantly felt the heat radiating out from her grow silky and sleek under his touch. Slowly running his fingers between her folds he found her clit and applied pressure to it before circling his fingers sensually around the bundle of nerves.

"God I love your hands," Elena mumbled in-between deep breathes. Damon chuckled and started to move faster between her legs. He moved his legs together behind her back and without even being aware of her movements, she was leaning back onto his legs so he could have better access to her core. Damon ripped her underwear from her body and Elena gasped at the friction it caused. He salivated at the image in front of him and couldn't believe he was so lucky to find someone who trusted him so completely with their body. They were so finely tuned to each other sexually now that the other always knew without words what they wanted and needed. They had spent years exploring each other and even joked that they knew each other's bodies better than their own. Right now Damon knew that he simply had to run his finger inside of her and over her g-spot and she would come undone in his arms, but he wanted to prolong her pleasure and experience.

Damon ghosted his fingers over Elena's clit and Elena lowered her head glaring at Damon. She knew what he was doing and as much as she appreciated his attentiveness she wanted her release now.

"Baby come on!" Elena cried. Damon met her eyes and after a few seconds of staring each other down he finally winked at her and moved a finger inside of her.

"Yesssss..." Elena yelled into air above her loving the feeling of him finally giving her what she needed. Damon pumped his finger into her core and felt her walls clench around him so eager for release. He pulled his finger out of her and went back to working her clit. After a few strokes he inserted two fingers into her heat this time and moved his thumb over her clit, working his movements to give her as much pleasure as possible.

"God you have no idea how beautiful you are when you are coming for me Elena." After hearing his words Elena started to clench her walls around his hand and started grinding against his fingers to gain more pressure.

"Oh god Damon...Make me come now!" Damon met her eyes and smirked up at her.

"But I so enjoy playing with you babe. Tell me why I should let you come now?" Elena threw her body forward and placed her hands on either side of his head and was now only inches from his face. Damon continued to pump his fingers inside of her but wouldn't allow her the release she so desperately needed at this point.

"Damon, if you ever want me to get on my knees ever again I suggest you make me scream right now?" Damon laughed back at her response and instantly imagined how sexy she looked when she was on her knees sucking him off. She was so good at it and he couldn't imagine not ever having her lips on him again.

Damon quickly moved his free hand to the back of her head and brought her lips to his in a crushing kiss to distract her. Their tongues finding each other's instantly and begun fighting for dominance. After a few more strokes against her clit Damon thrust two fingers inside of her core and found the spot that would have her coming in seconds. Elena moaned deeply into Damon's mouth and ground her body more forcefully against his hand and felt her body tense and her stomach muscles contract.

Elena screamed into Damon's mouth and the tense release between her thighs forced her to pull away from his mouth and throw her head into his neck to cry out the rest of her climax.

Damon pulled away from her still throbbing core and moved his palms over her thighs to her behind and pulled her closer to his body. He basked in the aftermath of her orgasm and loved the feeling of her chest rising and falling on his own. Listening to her breathing become shallower and lighter he couldn't help but feel really content that he had the most amazing girl in the world falling asleep in his arms. Wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her even more closer he closed his eyes drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena rolled over in the bed and fell off Damon's body. She looked over at her best friend and couldn't help but smile about the fact that he had a pout on his face now even though he was asleep. She treasured their life together and couldn't imagine ever being without him. Reaching over to the bedside table she grabbed her phone and noticed she still hadn't heard back from Caroline with the address of this Katherine Pierce girl. She figured Caroline was probably busy at work researching her own news stories at her job as a journalist at the local news station. She loved her spunky friend and always welcomed any help she could give her. Caroline knew the truth about her and Damon and she would help them out from time to time with assignments they had. In return her and Damon would help her out with her own work by compelling a few people who had information she needed. Sure it wasn't ethical but at the end of the day it was a judgement call of Caroline's to make.

Rolling back over she stared at Damon sleeping and couldn't help but move her body closer to his, missing his embrace already. Placing her arm on top of his chest and snuggling into his body Damon subconsciously moved one of his arms around Elena and brought her closer into him.

"I always enjoy waking up with you in my arms." Damon mumbled still waking up.

"I would hope so. We both know I'm the hottest chick you ever bagged."

"Very true," Damon said while moving so they were face to face.

"I was joking. You already got me so no need for the flattery," Elena responded.

"I was being serious. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love that your mine." Damon was staring at her with the most genuine look on his face. It always fascinated her that Damon was this way in the mornings. It was as if he woke up and for the first few minutes of the day he had no worries or problems. He was actually happy. She wondered if it was because he was more human first thing in the morning or if he simply forgot for the first few moments every day that he was a blood sucking vampire.

"I'm yours huh?" Damon nodded his head and kissed her softly. "Does that mean your mine?" Elena asked. Damon nodded his head again and broke out in a huge grin.

Damon closed his eyes for a minute and she assumed he was just going back to sleep till he spoke up again. "So I was thinking...we have been getting along really well lately. No fighting, no silly arguments and well you have been all over me frankly," Elena laughed and rolled her eyes. "So considering all of the above what do you say to me taking you out on a date?"

Elena groaned and pushed her hands on his chest trying to move away from him but he secured his arms around her waist keeping her trapped. "Don't do this Damon. God you do this like once a year and you know that the answer is always no so why bother," Elena said while still trying to get out of his death grip.

"Because I love you Elena," Damon said somewhat hurt. Elena stopped her movements and groaned again.

"I love you too Damon. So why can't we just leave things the way they are," She questioned.

"Because I only want you."

"No you don't. You think you only want me but in reality...I mean let's be honest here, you can't keep it in your pants. And if we are going to be together I want all of you babe." Elena gave his cheek a little slap and his lips a quick kiss.

Damon knew he was spoken down to and wanted to lash out at her for being so condescending towards him. He took a deep breath and reigned himself in knowing if he got angry at her he would just be pushing her further away. "Look I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me but this is what I want. I have been an idiot and taking you for granted for all these years but at the end of the day there is nobody else for me. I want to wake up with you in my arms for all of eternity."

"Please don't do this Damon," Elena pleaded.

"Just one date Elena. That's all I'm asking for. Come on...you can't deny your best friend can you?" Damon pouted and winked at her and Elena felt her body betraying her. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his breathing in his scent. They stayed like that for a while just being with each other in their little cocoon.

"God I hate you." With a huge smirk Damon crashed his lips to hers and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"Nah you love me. Be ready at 7.30 tonight." With that Damon slapped her ass and kissed her again. After her initial resistant she moaned and gave into him, kissing him back with all the passion she had.

The kiss abruptly ended a few minutes later when Elena's phone beeped. Elena grabbed her phone and saw it was from Caroline.

"Looks like I will be getting my first look at this Katherine Pierce today."

* * *

><p>Damon sat on his bed flicking through the channels finding nothing at all interesting on the 500 channels he had. He couldn't understand how the hell there could be absolutely nothing on when there were so many dam channels. Unexpectedly the front door slammed and he heard Elena stomping through the house screaming and huffing.<p>

"Luca! Luca? You better get down here ASAP and explain yourself," Elena screamed into the air. "I'm not kidding Luca! Answer ME!"

"Problem?" Damon appeared in the lounge room interrupting her yelling.

"Oh there's a problem. We have a HUGE problem so Luca better get down here and start explaining," Elena screamed yet again towards the ceiling.

"I'm going to need a little more information," Damon quipped. Elena grabbed her phone and after a few seconds of button pressing threw the phone at Damon.

"That is Katherine Pierce," Elena responded angrily.

"Ah Elena this is a picture of you."

"No that is Katherine Pierce." Damon stared at the photo before taking a closer look at it. His eyes suddenly became wide and he looked up at Elena who was still fuming.

"It can't be. I mean this girl could be your twin. Well I mean she is your twin. Except maybe she's a little younger than you," Damon said.

"Yer well she's 17. I mean the chick is my double for god sake. I don't understand how this is even possible?" Elena collapsed onto the couch and put her head in her hands. Damon walked over to sit down next to her and as much as he wanted to pull her into his arms he knew she just needed to be angry right now.

"We will figure this out ok. We always do," Damon sighed and placed a hand on Elena's shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. After a few minutes Elena finally leaned back on the couch and rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

"I just don't understand how this is possible," Elena said quietly.

"Let's talk this out ok." Elena nodded her head and looked up him. She wrapped an arm around his body and Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her body closer to his. "So Katherine is 17 so there is no possible way that your parents had another child considering they passed away over 20 years ago but what about your brother?"

"Ah Damon Jeremy died too remember. God you were at the funeral for fuck sake." Elena scoffed and pushed herself away from Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course I remember. What I meant was maybe Jeremy had a child before he passed away."

"Jeremy was gay babe. And I'm pretty sure he would of told me if he had a kid," Elena replied.

"Ok but what if he had a one night stand with a girl. I know I know...he was gay but I mean what if he got drunk one night and messed around with a girl. We all do stupid things when we drink." Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's response and couldn't agree more considering all the crappy things Damon did when he was drunk. But they were talking about Jeremy here.

"Well cause he told me that he never slept with a girl. He used to boast about the fact that he was gold star gay," Elena pointed out.

"Ok, I so didn't need to know that," Damon said while giving her a disgusted look. Elena actually laughed and Damon smiled back at her happy that she was starting to loosen up. "Ok and your parents didn't have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope."

"Ok so maybe somewhere along the line someone in your heritage cheated and had a baby without telling anyone."

"Maybe." Elena tried to think of the possibilities but to be honest she really had no idea about her family tree. She knew her parents had no brothers or sisters but maybe her grandparents did. She wished she had asked more about them before they died. They passed away not long after she was 18 in a car accident and since she was old enough to look after her and her brother she never tried to reach out to any long lost extended family members for help. The first few years were the hardest financially but working two jobs and living in a crappy apartment they managed to make things work. This was all before her transition at 23 of course. After that she moved in with Damon and he helped pay for Jeremy's rent until he could to pay it on his own. A couple of years later Jeremy moved across country where they kept in contact via phone and later email. Jeremy was aware that Elena was a vampire considering she stopped aging and he randomly asked one day what the hell was her secret was. She blurted out the truth and after some initial laughter on Jeremy's end she showed him her fangs and Jeremy finally believed her.

"Look were probably not going to get any answers right now. Let's just forget about it for the moment and wait for Luca to get off his ass and come talk to us." Damon stood up and held out his hand. "Come on...I'll run you a bath."

"Seriously?"

"God I'm not all bad you know," Damon said while smirking at her.

"Yes you are." Elena giggled and took his hand letting him pull her up off the couch.

* * *

><p>Damon finished running the bath and walked back out to Elena's room watching her get undressed. He loved that she was so comfortable around him that she would just walk around naked.<p>

"Well ill leave it to you." Damon said half heartedly while turning to leave her room.

"You're not going to join?"

Damon gave her a confused look. "Is that ok?" Elena laughed and nodded her head before removing the last of her clothes.

"I didn't think you would actually give up the chance to bathe naked with me. Normally your sneaking into my showers and baths every chance you get." Elena smiled and walked into the bathroom leaving Damon contemplating what to do.

"Ah ok I will join you in a minute," Damon finally responded.

Elena settled into the hot water and instantly relaxed. There is something so soothing about a bubble bath with the steam and fragrances swirling all around you. Closing her eyes and settling her head back against the side of the tub she released a deep breath tried to let all the stress of the afternoon fall away. Damon strolled into the bathroom and smiled seeing how relaxed Elena was. Elena opened her eyes and smiled back at him seeing him holding two glasses of red wine.

"Thought you might want something to take the edge off." Damon offered one of the glasses to her and set his down on the edge of the tub on the other side. He starting undressing and Elena just smirked seeing his gorgeous body being unveiled in front of her. He turned around to take off his underwear and caught her checking him out. He raised his eyebrows and Elena blushed.

"Good to know I still do it for you," Damon teased.

"With a body like that..." Elena followed up the words with a moan and eyed his body up and down once more.

Damon settled into the tub opposite her and took a swig of his wine before eyeing her and shaking his head.

"You know we are having a 10 minute quiet time," Elena stated.

"Oh come on. I don't have 10 minutes worth of thoughts right now," Damon whined.

"Well that's just too bad. I need to think about some things so I would appreciate it if you would stick to the rules we established and let me have my quiet time."

Damon rolled his eyes and ground his teeth. They had established the quiet time rule about 10 years ago and Elena seemed to use it at least once a week. The only reason she had brought the rule into their relationship was because when they were fighting Damon liked to keep talking to her till she cracked. Seeing through his little game Elena made up the quiet time rule. He was pretty sure he had only used it about five times himself seeing no real benefit to it. He hated not being able to tell her directly when he was pissed off at her.

Elena closed her eyes and snickered to herself about the fact that he was all pissy with her now. She loved getting him all riled up, particularly when he couldn't do anything about it. They had the weirdest relationship but at the end of the day it was built on respect and love. She knew that she was smiling right now just thinking over some of the fun they had had over the years. He always surprised her and kept her on her toes which was one of the biggest reasons she loved him. Just thinking along these lines brought her thoughts back to their date tonight. God why did he have to go and do this. Their relationship was perfect so why mess with a good thing. I mean they lived together, they spent every day together, they worked together and they had mind blowing sex together so why go and muddle things up by dating again. Last time they tried this she had walked in on him cheating on her. She didn't think she had in her to forgive him a second time if he cheated again. God couldn't they just be best friends who had sex.

She flushed just thinking about their sex life. They had tried every position and if one of the two came home with a new one they would always be keen to try it out. They had role played, had threesomes, foursomes and even once got in or an orgy. They had sex on every surface of the house and even in the backyard. Every kinky thought that had crossed their minds they told the other about and they normally were more than happy to help them act it out. While Damon was the more adventurist of them and normally came up with the kinkiest stuff, Elena was never one to back down from a challenge. She found BDSM to be a surprising favourite of hers and was more than happy to be in the role of a dom or a sub. God that one weekend in Florida...

"Ok I've given you 11 minutes now and I'm bored," Damon sneered breaking her from her thoughts.

"Well I was thinking about you so you should of kept quite." Elena opened her eyes and saw Damon giving her a smirk.

"Oh yer? What exactly were you thinking about baby?" Elena leaned over the side of the bath tub and placed her now empty glass on the floor. Slowly she made her way over to Damon and straddled his body while he brought his arms around her.

"That weekend in Florida a few years ago," Elena whispered to him in a sultry voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ghosted her lips over his. A moan came from deep in Damon's throat and he closed his eyes reliving the memories from their naughty weekend.

"By far one of our bests." Damon husky voice broke through both of their trips down memory lane.

"Defiantly. Who even came up with the idea of having 24 hours of being the Dom and then swapping?"

"Me of course." Damon smirked. "Although I have a vivid memory of you pouring hot wax on my dick right before midnight meaning I couldn't use it for the first hour of my time." Damon said, suddenly sounding unimpressed but Elena could still see that twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh please, you loved it while I was doing it. And I'm pretty sure you got more than enough pleasure out of punishing me back for the next 24 hours."

"Oh yes I did." Damon confirmed while leaning into kiss her.

"I love it when you get all possessive with me. You have this whole cave man thing going on when your forceful. You have no idea how hot it gets me."

"Oh I have somewhat of an idea. But why don't you keep telling me how wet I get you between your legs." Damon started to kiss and lick along her neck and down her throat. Elena held him tighter to her body and moaned and hissed at his actions. Just simply having his lips on her skin sent every fibre in her body in to overdrive.

"Mmm I love when you claim me and tell me that nobody else will ever be able to make me scream like you do while you take me roughly. I love it when you make me tell you that nobody else will ever compare to you." Damon moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed it making Elena squeal in delight. "I love it when you spank me till my ass is pink." Elena paused again to lightly bite his neck. "And I love it when you say _mine_."

Damon growled hearing everything she was saying and pulled her head back to stare into her eyes. The way he was looking at her made her shiver instantly and she saw intense passion illuminating through his eyes. He started to move his lips towards hers but at the last second he changed direction and planted kisses along her cheek till her got to her ear.

"My Elena."

His hot breathe against her skin and his intense words sent Elena over the edge and she brought her lips crashing down on his and instantly moved her tongue into his mouth wanting to devour as much of him as possible. He responded with as much aggression moving his hands to her back applying pressure to his fingertips and dragging his hands up and down her skin sending Elena wild. He found out after the first time they slept together that Elena loved this move and he loved that he was the only person on the face of the earth that knew this little tell about her.

Elena moved her hands up his neck and into his hair tugging and fisting it every few seconds to get out some of the sexual aggression she was feeling right now. She was so completely lost in him and it was never enough. Every time she thought they had reached a new level of passion he somehow pushed her further.

He groaned into the kiss and she felt his face change and the next second his fangs scrapped her lip bringing the taste of her blood swirling over their tastebuds. He sucked the cut on her lip collecting the last of the blood and suddenly his hips jerked up sending his cock in direct contact with her heated core. Elena jumped at the contact and then quickly recovered to ground her hips back down to seek out the contact again. Damon moved his arms from around her back to her stomach and lowered one hand to seek out what he wanted most.

A loud whistle coming from Elena's bedroom broke the moment and the couple broke apart groaning in frustration.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Damon yelled and threw his head back in annoyance. Elena started to laugh seeing his reaction. She gave his lips a quick kiss and removed herself from him and jumped out of the tub grabbing them some towels. She tossed one to Damon and he wrapped it around his waist before stomping across the bathroom floor and throwing open the door revealing their interruption.

Luca was sitting comfortably in one of the lounge chairs in the corner of Elena's room with his legs resting on the side of her bed.

"Hello Damon. Long time no see." He said while sneering at him.

"And you couldn't just wait another hour could you? You're a no show for five years and right as I'm about to get some you show up. Just perfect Luca." Damon stormed across the room and walked out stomping down the hall to his room.

"Sorry, I got him all riled up," Elena laughed entering the room. She grabbed some clothes out of her closet and walked back into the bathroom to change.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Elena. I assumed you wanted to see me urgently."

"It's ok. I'll make it up to him later," Elena yelled from the bathroom.

"You better!" Damon yelled from his room. Elena grinned from ear to ear hearing his response. She heard him walk back into her room and plonk himself down on the matching lounge chair on the other side of her bed. She walked back into her bedroom to find Damon staring down Luca and Luca simply smiling back at him from across the room like nothing was wrong.

Oh boy, this wasn't going to be fun Elena thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"So care to explain why there is a girl running around looking like me?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Luca finally looked away from Damon's death stare and looked at Elena with a grim look on his face. Elena knew that look and leaned back on to her dresser to prepare herself for what was to come.

"We are not exactly sure," Luca finally said after a long pause.

"You're not sure?" Damon barked across the room. Elena looked over to her best friend and noticed how angry he was. She couldn't understand why he was getting so upset over this. Shouldn't she be the one who is confused and angry over the fact that there was a girl running around looking like her.

"From what we can gather she is not related to you in any way which only leaves one real explanation; she's a doppelganger."

"A doppelganger?" Elena and Damon both said at the same time.

"But she looks exactly like her? I mean don't doppelgangers normally just look similar?" Damon followed up.

"That is the modern day meaning. Human's use it as an explanation to explain why two humans look alike. With over 7 billion people occupying the earth today it is not hard to expect that two people will have similar features eventually." Luca paused and looked over to Elena. "But with you and Katherine it's different. She is your true doppelganger Elena."

Elena stared at Luca wide eyed. She couldn't quite get her head around this all. Firstly how the hell was this possible and secondly why did she have a doppelganger to begin with. What the hell was going on? She started pacing her room trying to get all the thoughts straight.

"First explain to me what a doppelganger is," Elena asked without looking up.

"Well in the ancient and supernatural world a doppelganger is the double of another person and they normally represent evil and misfortune."

Elena stopped pacing. "Wait, is that why you think she's evil?"

"Not the only reason. She has no guardian and life path remember?"

"Oh yer," Elena went back to pacing. Damon was unusually quiet, watching and listening to the two of them talking. It unnerved Elena that he wasn't saying much. He was always one to speak his mind. She stopped and looked down at him trying to see where his mind was.

"Damon?" He met her eyes and for a moment they just looked at each other reading each other's features.

"I need more information," Damon finally said breaking the silence. Elena turned back around to Luca waiting for a response.

"All I can tell you is what we know about doppelgangers. They represent evil and death along with bringing illness and danger to the others friends and family. They tend to torment the others loved ones."

Elena quickly glanced over to Damon worried. He was the only person in her life who she truly cared about and if any harm came to him she would kill this girl no questions asked. Damon glanced over at her and smiled to calm her nerves.

"What else?" Damon asked.

"Well that is where you two come in. We need you to keep following the girl so we can find out as much information about her as possible. So far we only have a small window into her life from the guardians of the people that are close to her. And so far that isn't giving us much." Luca answered politely.

"So really you have nothing," Damon snapped back. He stood up quickly and Elena knew he was becoming increasingly angry at the lack of knowledge known by Luca and the other guardians. "You are sending us out there on a wild goose chase trying to find out about a girl who may or may not be dangerous. And other than that you really have no idea why this girl looks like my Elena and you seem totally at ease about it!" Damon was shouting by now but Elena couldn't of cared less. As soon as the words _my Elena_ escaped his lips she snapped her head around to look at him. Did he really just say that about her? She wanted to run over to him and wrap her arms around him and kiss him. She knew that behind closed doors he was like this but to hear him talk about her to somebody else was incredible. She couldn't help the huge grin that was now plastered across her face.

"Damon you have to trust that this is the correct process. You and Elena are meant to be the ones to find out about Katherine and what her intentions are."

"Oh course, the stupid life paths we have to follow. If you know what are paths are why don't you just skip ahead and tell us what we are going to find out and save us all the trouble!"

"That isn't the way it works Damon and you know that. There are certain things that not even we can foresee." Damon just shook his head and fell back on the lounge chair again swearing under his breath. "I am being called back to the other side so I must go. Just remember to keep your distance at this time. But I encourage you to keep an eye on her and learn as much as you can. I wish you both good luck." And with that Luca was gone.

Damon swore again and closed his eyes. After a minute he noticed Elena still hadn't said a word and he opened his eyes to see what she was up to.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Just something you said." Elena made her way over to Damon and sat down on his lap with her legs on either side of his, straddling his lap. She rested her hands on his chest and continued to smile at him.

"Well do tell. Whatever it is got you sitting in my lap and you know how much I love you in this position. Normally you're naked but I would be happy to fix that for you." Damon wiggled his eyes brows at her and moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt stroking his fingers along her stomach. He could be beyond angry and flustered one minute and then next he was back to his old ways make sexual innuendos like there was no tomorrow.

"You said my Elena," Elena whispered. Damon suddenly broke out in a smile and nodded his head. He moved his lips to ghost over hers.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmmm. My little beautiful Elena." He moved his lips over hers and she responded eagerly. They spent minutes just kissing and being with each other. Sex was always amazing between them but sometimes she felt true intimacy with him when they were just kissing like this.

"I would love to continue this all night but I have to get ready for dinner," Elena said breaking away from his lips.

"Forget it. I would much rather stay in and do this all night," Damon teased.

"Nope. You talked me into it so we are going through with it. I want to see where the famous Damon Salvatore is taking me on a date." Damon rolled his eyes and rested his head back on the lounge chair.

"But think about it we are just going to end up back here in this position so why not skip the meal."

"What makes you think you are getting any tonight?" Elena laughed.

"I do believe you said you would make it up to me when we were interrupted earlier."

"Damn. And I was going to use the whole 'not putting out on the first date excuse'," Elena teased.

Damon fake pouted and put his hand over his heart. "You make it seem like you don't want me."

"Who says I do?" Elena challenged.

Damon moved one of his hands that was on her waist to the front of her shorts. He slowly moved his hand under the waistband and after finding no underwear gave her a quick smirk before he lowered his hand again. He found her core and slipped two fingers between her lips and instantly felt how wet she was.

"Oh you want me." Damon grinned. He leaned forward and kissed along her jaw line till he reached her ear. "I know I'm the only person in the world who gets you this wet," he whispered hotly.

Elena moaned from his words alone and when he started to move his hand against her she moaned once again.

"Damn you." Damon laughed against her cheek and continued to work her clit. Elena threw her hands around his neck and ground her body against his hand.

"I need more Damon," Elena breathed out after a few minutes. He ignored her request and simply just worked her clit over and over. He wanted to leave the real fun till later tonight, but he didn't oppose to giving her just a taste now. After another minute he felt Elena's thighs tense against his own and he knew she was coming. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut before letting the orgasm take over her body.

Damon removed himself from her shorts and pulled her neck towards his lips, kissing and nipping every inch of it.

"Not that I don't enjoy those magic fingers of yours but what was that all about?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

"I'm just saving the real fun for later." His eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief. She loved him like this, all playful and witty.

"Can't wait," She replied with a devilish smile. "Alright well I better get ready for dinner. Is there a particular dress code?" She moved off of him and walked over to her walk in closet and started skimming through a number of outfits.

"You always look amazing."

"That doesn't help me out babe. A dress or jeans date?"

"Fine, a dress," He offered giving her one last look before leaving her alone to sort through her closet. He had some things he had to do before their date anyway.

* * *

><p>God she really needed to go shopping she thought. Damon had seen her in everyone one of these outfits from memory. All her free time and she couldn't manage to pop into the shops and buy a new dress. Why was she even doing this? Couldn't they just continue you their wonderful life together? Then she pictured his smiling face when she had finally agreed to this date and she knew why she was doing this. She only saw that genuine smile when he was truly happy and they were few and far between these days. She was doing this because she loved bringing that smile to his face and would try and make him that happy for the rest of their lives.<p>

She finally stopped at a black dress that she had modelled for Damon months ago after a shopping trip but hadn't had the chance to wear it out anywhere yet. Perfect she thought. It was a black satin dress that came half way down her thighs and fitted her like a glove. Around the neckline was a simple black and silver beading design. Simple yet beautiful.

She did her hair and makeup simply and after digging through her closet for the perfect black heels to match her dress she took one final look in the mirror to make sure everything matched. She took a deep breath and left her bedroom to find Damon.

"Downstairs," Damon's voice bellowed from the living room. Elena was halfway way down the hallway to his room when she heard his voice and quickly spun around and appeared in front of him a second later. "Well you scrubbed up nice."

"Gee thanks Damon. You look great too," Elena snubbed him and took off towards the front door.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. You look absolutely amazing. I've actually been waiting to finally see that dress on you again. You look beautiful in it," Damon said with all sincerity. Damon cursed himself for joking around with her on a night like this. He knew this was out of her comfort zone and he knew that she was more or less doing this as a favour to him. He wanted to make this as special as he could for her and show her that he really was a changed man. He had had these deeper feelings for months now, if not years and he didn't want to screw it all up again like last time. He wanted to spend every day with her in his arms for the rest of eternity.

"Thank you Damon," Elena responded hesitantly. She turned around to see him standing where she had left him and he seem to be apologetic. "I'm sorry. I know how you normally act and honestly it would of been weird if you didn't make a joke. Can we just start over?"

Damon walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you. I want tonight to be perfect so starting over would be great."

"It's never going to be perfect babe. It's us and that just never happens. One of us always says something stupid or does something out of line so why don't we promise each other that we will try to be on our best behaviour and even if it's a total disaster we will still come home together and give each other a good night kiss." She gave him a devilish smile before kissing his lips to show him what was waiting for them when they got home.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually brought us back here." Elena was sitting at the exact same table that she and Damon had sat at all those years ago when they went on their first date. The restaurant had changed hands and had a completely different menu as well as decor but the amazing view was still the same. The restaurant was right next to a beach and from where they were sitting it looked like they were practically sitting on top of the water. It was a picture perfect night and the sea looked calm and clear. The sun hadn't completely set yet and its disappearing orange and pink rays were reflecting off the water to illuminate the sky.<p>

"Well I thought it would be fitting to come back here and start all over again," He responded.

Elena simply nodded and picked up the menu so she could hide behind it. She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing that they were back here. She thought back to that date all those years ago and felt like cringing at how innocent and gullible she had been. She actually believed that even though that she had survived the horrible transformation of becoming a vampire and facing her new life as a blood drinker that maybe all her dreams were going to come true by being with the most amazing guy. And yet here she was close to 30 years later with the same guy and yet all that had changed between them was the fact that they now had amazing, mind numbing, earth shattering sex now.

Ok maybe that wasn't all that had changed. They trusted each other impeccably, they fought like an old married couple, they lived together, hell they even spooned the nights when one of them wasn't shacked up with someone else and yet they weren't together. Why was that she thought?

"Why aren't we already together?" Elena questioned throwing down the menu on the table.

Damon froze and peered over his menu. "What?"

"I mean well to everyone else we look like we are together. We live together, we sleep with each other all the time, hell we fight like we are together so why aren't we together Damon?"

Damon placed his menu down on the table and slowly knitted his hands together before placing them on the table in front of him. His features turned serious and he looked straight into Elena's eyes making her feel a little nervous as to what was about to come.

"I would of thought it was obvious Elena. Were not together because you don't want to be with me."

Elena almost laughed at his response. "That ridiculous Damon. I love you."

"Well then why have you turned me down every year when I've asked you out?" He questioned sounding almost hurt.

Elena knew the answer but she didn't want to admit it out loud. She had spent all these years pushing him away because it was too hard to face reality. So she shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him.

"Don't give me that. Don't pretend like what we have been doing here has meant nothing. We have something Elena and you keep pushing me away without an explanation." He was being serious and Elena knew it was now or never. If they were going to get through this and come out the other side together than she needed to be honest with him.

"Ok. Look I know that we are great together and I can't deny that what we have is amazing but I can't help but think I'm not enough for you. I mean look at our history babe."

Damon groaned and sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "This is about the cheating isn't it? Look it was 30 years ago Elena. I understand that what I did was unquestionably screwed up and I'm so sorry but I can't change what happened. You know I'm a changed man and if you want me to get down on my knees and grovel I will." With that he stood up and proceeded to drop to his knees in front of her. Elena was shocked at what he was doing and couldn't help but laugh at his actions.

"Get up Damon. I know you are sorry but that still doesn't change what happened. Just please explain to me why you did it and maybe then I can move on. I just need to understand what made you do it?"

Elena looked down at this beautiful man who was actually on his knees begging for forgiveness and she so badly wanted to forget it all and kiss him. But she needed to know what was going through his head at the time. They had never in all these years had this discussion and maybe that was the reason she was holding back on him.

"You have to understand that before you came along Elena I had spent over a hundred years on my own and with not a care in the world. I had no responsibility and nobody else in this world to think about other than myself. Sure I have my brother but we aren't really the sharing and caring type as you know so really it was just me. I had spent a hundred years never loving anybody, not even myself and then you came along. You changed my whole world Elena and I couldn't understand what was happening. I knew you wanted more and so did I honestly but I didn't know how to go about it. I had never had a girlfriend before and I freaked out. I can't change what I did that night Elena but I can tell you that what happened had nothing to do with you. Everything was changing so suddenly and instead of talking to you about it which would of been the healthy thing to do I reverted back to my old ways. I am truly sorry for what I did Elena but I promise I will make it up to you for the rest of eternity if you will let me?"

Elena stared down at him still on his knees in front of her and wanted to fall into his arms and tell him it was ok. When she had met him he was dark, lonely and selfish in every way possible. He would kill people in the blink of an eye without a second thought for simply looking at him the wrong way. She knew what she was getting herself into when she started this and yet she had spent the last thirty years blaming him for doing something that came so naturally to him. It was his coping mechanism and she thought after one date with her he was just supposed to change his whole life for her.

In retrospect he had already changed dramatically after those first few weeks with her. He let her in bit by bit and she knew she was the first woman to come along who he allowed in his bed to simply sleep next to him. He would be kind with her and taught her all about her new abilities and never once snapped at her when she screwed up and killed someone. He was patient and sweet and she got through to him like no one else. And in return he would simply hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok when the whole lot was falling apart. And now he simply wanted to be with her and give her exactly what she had always wanted all along and she was going to say no.

This is ridiculous she thought. She wanted him and he was offering her the world so she needed to grow up and take the plunge.

"If you hurt me again I swear to god I will stake you myself Salvatore."

"Is that a yes? Are we really doing this? Just you and me?" Damon rambled out with the biggest grin on his face.

Elena gave him an assuring nod and threw her arms around his neck pulling him to her. "Yes Damon. It's just you and me from now on."

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon walked hand and hand up the stairs of their house both giggling like schoolgirls. They had had a great evening after the serious chat and a few too many bottles of wines had followed. Elena started to walk towards her room when Damon pulled back on her arm pulling her towards his.<p>

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Damon stopped in front of his door and moved to block the entrance from her. "Can you give me one minute? I have something to show you but I just need a minute to finish it," Damon smirked and gave her a devilish smile. They were both guilty of using it on each other when it was needed.

"Fine."

"No peeking so turn around," Damon chuckled while twirling his finger in front of her face. Elena reluctantly turned around but not before giving him a look.

She stood there for a full minute and a half and laughed to herself about the fact that if she had asked Damon to give her a minute and took longer he would of marched right in there demanding to know what the holdup was. Finally the door cracked open to reveal Damon standing there smiling from ear to ear. When she looked past him she could see that his room was now illuminated with hundred of candles on every surface possible. She gasped and took a few steps into the room dazed but what she was seeing. Damon closed the door behind them and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"You like?"

"Damon it's amazing. I can't believe you did all this," Elena said awestruck. He had never done anything this romantic before and it suddenly dawned on her what was going on. She turned her head into his neck and kissed him along his jaw. "I see what's going on here. You don't want to have sex tonight do you?" Elena whispered into his neck.

"Ah no that's exactly what I want to do actually."

Elena laughed and turned her body, remaining in his arms to face him. "No, you want to make love Damon Salvatore," Elena teased.

Damon rolled his eyes but made no response. Elena leaned forward and whispered a kiss over his lips. After a few seconds he returned the kiss but it was soft and slow. He wanted to savour every second of this night and he didn't care that Elena was seeing his vulnerable side. She was the only person he ever showed it to anyway.

After a number of minutes of kissing him she broke away from the kiss. She moved her hands away from his neck to his chest. She slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt making sure to take her time. When she reached the last one she ran her hands back up his chest and moved his shirt off his shoulders till it dropped on the floor. She still felt butterflies every time she stopped and admired his stunning abdomen. She ran her fingertips along every inch of his silky skin and when she moved her eyes up to meet his she was shocked at the vulnerability shinning back at her. Still after all this time he could still revert back to that lonely lost boy she met all those years ago.

She knew words wouldn't reach him so she needed to show him how much he meant to her. She moved her hands to either side of his face and slowly stroked her thumbs over his cheek. With one last longing gaze she moved her lips onto his and showed him how much she needed him. This kiss was filled with passion and lust but without any rush to it. She devoured every inch of his mouth and when she felt his tongue against hers she knew that there was nothing more sensual than the feeling of his tongue massaging hers.

He moved them towards his bed and when she felt the mattress hit the back of her knees she let him pick her up and move them towards the middle of the bed with his strength. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body knowing that his body above hers always fit perfectly within hers. Somehow his body always just felt perfect on top of hers.

Damon moved his hands down her body and hated that there was a layer of fabric still between him and Elena's warm naked body. He pulled them up into a sitting position and quickly unzipped her dress before Elena even had time to recognise what he was doing. When she felt his hands roaming her back and unclipping her bra she knew how urgent he was to have his skin touching as much of hers as possible. She understood this need immensely and hated that he still had pants on at this point. He moved further down the bed and grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it clean off her body in one quick movement. He moved her bra out of the way and stopped when he saw her bare breasts.

"Beautiful." He gazed down at her breasts and after a minute he leaned down to give her a sensual kiss on each nipple. Elena moved her hands to the nape of his neck and cradled his head to her chest. There was something so beautiful about the way he rested his head there and she would be content if he just continued to kiss her breasts for the rest of the night. He had a way with his mouth and somehow those feather light kisses made her insides flutter.

He began to move his mouth down her body and when he reached her black underwear he snatched the waistband between his teeth and started to pull them down her legs. When he reached her ankles he finally parted his lips and let the underwear fall from his mouth. He slipped them off and threw them to the floor along with her dress and bra. She was completely bare before him, laid out on his bed.

When he moved up her body to kiss her soft lips again he felt her hands move towards the top of his pants. She quickly unclipped his belt buckle and unzipped his fly and when she felt he wasn't wearing any underwear she moaned into his kiss. He rarely wore underwear and she loved that there was limited fabric between her and his manhood at all times.

She flipped them over suddenly using her speed and strength and pulled his pants off without hesitation. Damon was shocked at her quick actions but after a second he couldn't help but grin down at her for her domineering actions. She still managed to surprise him after all this time. Finally they were both naked and for a second they just stopped and stared at each other. Although they had been together and explored every inch of each other's bodies tonight was different.

Elena moved back over his body and buried her face in his neck just wanting to feel her body on top of his for a minute. She inhaled his scent deeply into her lungs and without a doubt knew that he was the man for her. Damon placed his arms around her body and moved them so she was back underneath him. He stared down at her in awe. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Damon." With those words uttered he crashed his lips against hers and kissed her with such fire she felt every nerve in her body come alive. She opened her legs and cradled his body against her feeling his already hard shaft pressing against her stomach. She moved her hands down his back and pushed his body against hers letting him know she was ready. He moved his own arms under her body and placed his hands on her shoulders pressing as much of his body against hers. He shifted his lower body slightly and she felt him pressed against her entrance. With a slow and deliberate move he glided into her and they both moaned in unison into each other's mouths. Damon felt at home being inside of her and Elena felt whole with him there.

They rocked against each other and with every thrust Damon surged deeper and deeper into her. When he hit that beautiful spot within her she broke away from the kiss with a loud gasp. He had a way of always finding that spot within her that made her see stars with every move of his body. He rested his forehead against hers and they stared into each other's eyes, breathing in each other's laboured breaths. He moved his arm down her body and grabbed her leg cradling it around his arm thrusting deeper into her heated core.

"Oh baby," Elena cried out already feeling the familiar tightening of her stomach muscles. Damon thrust into her a few more times till she orgasmed in devastating ecstasy.

Damon felt her core muscles tighten around him and without warning him came with her screaming out her name, riding out every last spasm of his own orgasm. As they both breathed heavily against each other Elena grabbed his head and pulled it down to hers kissing him with every ounce of love she had. It was by far the most intense orgasm of her life and she knew it was all because they were finally giving each other over to the other completely.

When they finally parted Damon peppered kisses all over her face and when she opened her eyes he was smiling that beautiful smile that she had grown to love so deeply. She rolled them over so she was on top and felt him harden inside her once again.

They both laughed knowing the night had only just begun.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm well aware that this is a bit lovey dovey for some people (myself included) but I needed it to happen this way so they could form a deeper bond. I have played these characters out to be very in touch with their sexuality and their kinky sides in previous chapters and I promise these sides of them will come back. Hopefully it will all start to make sense when I get deeper into the story...Please let me know what you think...I LOVE to hear your reviews and thoughts! They encourage me to continue on...Xx


End file.
